


Sweet as pudding

by DemonessKneesocks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonessKneesocks/pseuds/DemonessKneesocks
Summary: For the #wintermonsterbangDay TwoMonster: LichPrompt: Cooking TogetherVorzu loves cooking, especially when it’s for his girlfriend.





	Sweet as pudding

The holidays always mean many things, but Vorzu liked one of those in particular the most: sweets. He loved to bake everything, from King Cake to gingerbread cookies, and there was never a shortage of sugary goodness in his house and he always made sure to take some whenever he visited any of his friends.

A skeletal hand stirred the browning sugar over the low flame and turned off the heat at just the right time for the sugary sweet substance not to burn. Carefully, the mixture was set aside and left to cool, even if he could not feel pain it would be cumbersome to accidentally knock over the caramel and have to do it all over.

The lich stared at his creation for a brief moment before he felt a pair of deft fingers make their way up his spine and then the warmness of a hug from behind came afterwards, two feminine arms wrapping around his midsection and a face burying (as best as it could) in his ribcage.

“Well, someone’s busy!” Chimed the voice belonging to the woman currently accosting the skeleton man.

“You can already guess what I am making, I’m certain.” Vorzu ‘s tone carried amusement as he halted his tracks to get the round mold off the counter.

The woman reluctantly let go of her sweetheart and stood by his side to take in the delicious vision that was the caramel and took in a deep breath letting the smell overcome her. “Mmm, caramel pudding.”

It was a favorite of hers, Vorzu ‘s very much famous caramel pudding. Even if he could not taste he always got the flavors just right every time, just the right amount of sweetness and the heavenly melt-in-your-mouth texture left her begging for seconds every time. She loved how her boyfriend could take such simple ingredients and turn them into a paradise for her taste buds, always feeling bad because the one who made the tasty confection could never partake alongside her.

“Get that look off your face, at this stage there’s still only caramel and it will burn your finger off.”

“I wasn’t going to try… again.” Nicole sheepishly looked to the side as she remembered her first experience with the sweet amber-colored temptation and her near-visit to the hospital.

“And how glad I am I caught you the first time before you did anything dumb.”

“I thought it was already cold…”

With a sigh, the lich finally got the round pan he’d been reaching for and poured the caramel in. “Anyway now I need to just spread this all over the the mold and make the actual pudding itself. While I do that please turn on the oven.”

“You got it, chef!” The woman cheerfully nodded and proceeded to the opposite side of her boyfriend and bent down to pre-heat the oven. It was only when she noticed the chuckling coming from Vorzu that she turned to face him once more. “What are you laughing about?” She asked, genuinely confused by the ordeal.

“It is indeed funny that I have no organs to speak of and yet one of the things I quite enjoy is cooking. I cannot eat but can see others happy when they taste my creations.”

Pouring the milk into a new pot, Vorzu turned on the heat and let himself get lost in his thoughts. It might’ve been a trait he’d inherited from his previous life, one he had no recollection of, but he still loved to prepare all sorts of meals and watch as people delighted themselves with his creations. He was bound by the recipes, however, due to his inability to taste food but he could make adjustments based on what he was told.

“And you never mistake salt for sugar.”

“Yes, I know of your famous accident of the muffins.” The lich nodded with amusement.

“I was mortified when mom told you about that one.” Nicole blushed and crossed her arms.

Her parents, surprisingly, had been very supportive about her relationship with a monster. They’d welcomed Vorzu into the family with open arms and, unfortunately, with embarrassing stories about her earlier life and juvenile mistakes. Stories about a teen girl who once baked muffins for her entire class on Valentines Day but made the fatal mistake of mixing up sugar and salt without, somehow, noticing the difference until it was too late and the presents were handed out.

“You were young.”

“I was sixteen.”

“Still young.”

Pausing to laugh along with her boyfriend, Nicole took a good look at her boyfriend and smiled. Yes, that would do just fine. “Wait just a second.” Closing in on the lich, the woman lifted a hand to his chin and brought him down for a lingering kiss. “There.” She said after they slowly parted.

“Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?” If he could smile, Vorzu would have do so.

“Your apron, ‘Kiss the cook’.” Nicole pointed to the neat red writing in the otherwise white apron. How she loved it when she saw her boyfriend in the apparel, it gave her the urge to keep repeating the gesture, even though that would only distract him from his work in the kitchen.

“You always do that whenever I use this one. A good reason to keep wearing it, in my books.”

“That’s why I got it for you last Christmas.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see what you get me this one.”

Getting close, the two lovers hugged and Nicole took the opportunity to pepper some more kisses along her boyfriend’s jaw. She really loved him and his confections were only small perks that came along with her lich sweetheart. Her heart would always love the way he made her laugh, how he demonstrated his love for her every day by making her meals and hugging her when they went their separate ways in the mornings.

“What if instead of ‘kiss’ it said fu- The milk!” The woman’s eyes widened in surprise and she parted with her lover.

“Wha-” Noticing his girlfriend’s line of sight, the lich looked to the side to see the milk overflowing from the pot. “Aww fudgesicles!” He yelled as he rushed to turn the heat off.


End file.
